


Hotten Academy

by emmerdalefannn16



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU- school teachers, Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M, This is REALLY rushed, i dont know what i was thinking t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerdalefannn16/pseuds/emmerdalefannn16
Summary: Both Robert & Aaron are teachers in Hotten Academy. How will the teachers and students react to their new relationship





	Hotten Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i know i have before he cheats which is just a future fic thing but i really wanted a proper AU, and i have just finished reading a fic cant remember what its called but Robert is a history teacher and Aaron is a English lit (ive put him as language because it seems more like Aaron) teacher. I hated both them subjects in school it tbh if i had them as my teachers it would make them better  
> Also i feel as if this is kinda like Waterloo road but don’t quote me on that :)
> 
> Anyway i really hope you enjoy this, and i will try update before he cheats soon because I’m in a bit of a writers block atm and have no clue how I wanna start the next chapter xx

“Mr Dingle can we please go to lunch its not fair to keep us cooped up here all lunch!” Aaron looked up from his marking and shook his head.

”Its not fair for me either you shouldn’t be smoking on school premises” The kids looked at him and bowed their heads and carried on with the work. There was a knock at the door and Aaron looked up “come in”

Mr Robert Sugden strided into the classroom with a lunch box in hand “ i thought we could pick up from where we left off yesterday?” He looked at the kids and back at Aaron “i didnt know you were doing lunch detentions i thought that was Mr Bartons job for today”

”yeah it is i didn’t wanna get my favourite year 9’s in trouble” The kids smiled “off you go you three but if i ever see you smoking again it will be straight to Mrs Grants office okay?”

”THANKS SIR” they shouted simultaneously as they ran out the room. Robert put his lunchbox down and kissed Aarons cheek 

“well i was a little disappointed when you would rather spend your lunch time with kids then me” Robert laughed and Aaron leant in and kissed him 

“Shut up” Aaron laughed. They both sat there eating and laughing and marking for both their subjects. it really didnt help that Aaron was an English Language teacher and Robert was Business studies. Robert had more coursework to mark and Aaron had more creative writing stories.

The bell went for next lesson and Robert had a free period and was roped into being a TA in Aarons year 7 class. He sat at the back of the room eyeing his boyfriend up the whole time.

”mr sugden?” Robert looked up at one of the students calling his name “why are you here?”

” Mr Dingle needed help and i wanted to offer my services”

”but sir you teach business studies” Robert just ignored this and walked over to the front of the classroom and to Aarons desk 

“Ill see ya at home” he nearly whispered before walking out, leaving Aaron grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

The next day when they both walked in together they heard a bunch of girls laughing. One of the girls, Ellie ran over to both men who were standing laughing at how in the Norwich Leeds game Norwich had lost significantly, because Leeds would always be the better team.

”Hi Mr Dingle.. Hi mr sugden” she smiled 

“what Ellie we are talking” Aaron replied bluntly because according to Robert Swansea was better than Leeds, how could his boyfriend think such a thing.

” me and the girls wanted to ask something”

”what?”

”are you two together sir?” She stood smiling away 

“what gives you that idea Ellie?”

”well my little sister was in your lesson yesterday and she said she heard him tell you that he would see you at home later”

”no we aren’t together okay me and Mr sugden are friends and we share an apartment okay?”

”Okay” with that Ellie ran back to her friends no doubt to spread the word. 

In the staff room, word had gotten round about Robert and Aaron, although most of them already knew like Adam because he was Aarons best mate so why shouldn’t he know who he was sleeping with. Jessie walked in and took Aaron and Robert to her office.

”words spreading like a wild fire about you two living together” Jessie still stayed smiling 

”fine we are together okay we have been since we started here”

”we all knew Aaron, but please keep your private life private thanks” Jessie told them to go and with that they laughed and walked off, towards their classrooms. 

Robert was teaching his GCSE business studies class. 

“So class to find the net cost you have to do the gross cost minus the profit” There was a knock at the door and Aaron walked in “Mr Dingle how can i help you”

”can i send some kids in here for time out?”

”You have a head of English dont you?” All the kids seemed to ‘oooh’ at this statement 

“yes well i would rather them come here and you talk to them”

”fine” Robert agreed and when he saw the girls faces he was shocked. It was Liv (Aarons little sister) and Sarah (his own niece) “you two sit at the back and dont talk, liv take notes because you take this subject and Sarah you do work that Mr Dingle has set you”

After that neither of them talked throughout the whole lesson and he carried on as per usual. As the bell went upto one of his favourite students and asked him to stay behind.

”Jamie i need to talk to you about something”

”sure” Jamie looked distant like something massive was wrong with him

”whats wrong mate ?” 

“There’s this girl i wanna ask out but she will say no” He looked at the floor 

“mate if she says no then there is no point in trying”

”Sir have you got a girlfriend?”

”no I haven’t”

”a wife?”

”No Jamie. I have a boyfriend”

”REALLY? Do i know him”

”yeah”

”MR DING-“

”Jamie you cannot tell anyone” Jamie was running out of the classroom shouting at the top of his lungs “DINGLE AND SUGDEN ARE SHAGGING”

7 months later...

The wedding was beautiful. It was in the summer holidays as neither of them could get time off work. They had been dating for 2 years and married for 1 month, and they were finally back off of their honeymoon and ready to go back to teaching.

”Ugh do we have to” Aaron woke up rubbing his eyes

“yes now up Mr Dingle you have your first GCSE English class today and it is way too important to miss”

”Fine Mr Dingle” Aaron smiled. He knew Jessie had put the Business lessons down with Mr dingle knowing the kids would be very confused to see Robert as they walk into the classroom. 

At school Jamie was the first to sit down. Robert looked at him and smiled, he was happy to see Jamie in year 11 Business and happy he didnt drop the subject. Robert got up and wrote his name on the board. In big block letters

**MR DINGLE**

The kids ran in and looked really confused when they saw their normal dusty blonde teacher sitting at the desk in front of their English teachers name. 

“Come on class stop gawping and lets open your books and write the date and the title which is inflation” the kids still sat there looking confused. “Right so inflation is when the cost increases but things like salary decrease, leaving cost to-“ Before he could continue a hand shot up from the back “yes?”

”where’s Mr Dingle, my time table says I’m supposed to have him”

”You do” he stood there looking really proud of himself 

“no we have you”

”Yeah Mr Dingle”

”Mr Dingle is English and you are Mr Sugden”

”well secret is i heard Mr Dingle had a wedding over the summer holidays and got married to one of the fittest people going, who is also a teacher in this school, I’m pretty sure they had a honeymoon in Ibiza which his husband wasn’t too happy about but i mean he would put up with it for Mr-“

”OMG YOU AND MR DINGLE GOT MARRIED” the all screamed before he could answer “CONGRATS”. Aaron had heard all the noise from Roberts classroom and walked in, it was never this loud in a business lesson, most the students were normally asleep. As he walked in all the kids wolf whistled and they told there staring at each other until Aaron started laughing and walked back to his classroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my business studies knowledge is off I have literally just finished school and haven’t done finance for a full on 6 months ahaha 
> 
> Okay I’m sorry this is terrible but its really rushed. All credit goes to the person who wrote the fic i read about the being teachers, I cannot remember what its called but it goes to them xx


End file.
